


Sailing in the Night

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F, Futanari, Honoka Being Smarter Than Usual, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: A mysterious girl appears in Maki's town in the midst of paranoia. She shows Maki her way of having fun.





	Sailing in the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedactedRedacted](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=RedactedRedacted).



> Aaaaanother commission for my lovely friend, Sean! This time it's based off of art by DiAyase on Tumblr (http://diayase.tumblr.com/post/176752457324/). I consider both of these people my pals, so I'm happy to have done this!
> 
> ...also sorry for not posting anything. I'm just lazy.

Maki knew she lived in a sleepy town. That was why she didn’t listen to silly rumors when they arose; they were nothing more than pathetic attempts at having some sort of entertainment to live off of. Ghost stories, myths, folktales...if it wasn’t in front of her face, Maki didn’t want to hear about it.

 

So, when Maki heard that pirates were raiding the town soon, she didn’t break a sweat.

 

Her family was rather rich, and everybody in town knew it, so her parents set about securing their valuables, coming up with hiding places that were almost horrifyingly creative. Floorboards, cracks in the ceiling, folded in the fabric of her mother’s intimates; Maki couldn’t escape the paranoia of her parents. It was rather tiring, really. There was only so much she could take without starting to feel her own fears set in.

 

When the rumors began, Maki’s parents kept her sealed away inside the house with the rest of their precious jewels, before, finally, Maki was allowed to go out to the market on her own again. She had assumed her parents were being crazy, but the other townspeople seemed to be surprised to see her, or even fearful on her behalf.

 

Besides the mild frenzy, everyone seemed pretty normal. Maki bought a tomato to munch on as she walked through the market. There wasn’t really anything she needed to buy, since there were servants that shopped for the Nishikino household, but there was something about the bustling air of the market that Maki had come to love. When she was younger, her mother would take her there, leading her by her hand and letting her pick the ripest fruits from the stalls. It was a peaceful town. A bit upscale, yes, but humble. Right by the seaside, with salty air floating into your nose on the breezier days (which was almost every day). Maki took delight in watching the smaller kids dash around, chasing each other until they ran into a vendor who was mindlessly calling their prices for the umpteenth time that day. There was so much peace.

 

_ Has everyone gone mad? There’s no way pirates could pillage here, _ Maki thought, clutching her basket as she walked through the marketplace. Briefly, she asked herself what exactly stopped pirates from pillaging in her town, but when she was unable to come up with an answer other than “it’s too nice here”, she stopped thinking about it. Why turn herself into one of the frantic townspeople? She had assumed someone of her status was above that...although her parents seemed to think differently.

 

As Maki walked through the market, she monitored her fellow townspeople closely, neighbors and strangers alike. Although, very few of them were strangers. In such a high-class community, status was everything, and status meant you were known. If Maki didn’t greet people she knew, she’d surely get a scolding from her parents. Maki smiled and “hello”d until her cheekbones hurt, exchanging well-wishes with people who suggested she have tea with their kids that she had forgotten about.

 

Finally, she came to someone she didn’t know, a young girl. Refreshing, really. From the looks of her, she wasn’t from the area. Maki didn’t want to sound overly-snobby, but the first word that came to mind when she saw the girl was “poor”. The only thing that made her think otherwise was the fine gold chain around the girl’s neck. She bit her tongue, though, approaching the girl as she pondered some apples seriously.

 

Maki cleared her throat, getting the girl’s attention. Her eyes were wide and blue, like a child’s. “The best ones are firm when you squeeze them,” Maki said, grabbing an apple. She held it tightly, and it gave into her grip far too easily. The girl took the apple from Maki with a careful hand, squeezed it, then scrunched her face up and put it down.

 

After sifting through the apples some more, the girl finally found one she liked, then paid the vendor for it (Maki was surprised she had the money). After taking a huge bite with an oddly satisfying crunch, she smiled, wiping the juice from her chin with the back of her hand before burping.  _ Oh, she’s  _ definitely _ not from around here. _ “Thanks! There’s no telling what kind of rotten thing I would’ve picked up without you.”

 

“It’s not all that hard to tell,” Maki said, almost reflexively. 

 

The girl smiled even wider. “Thanks, anyway! What’s your name?”

 

“Maki Nishikino. You’re not from around here, are you?”

 

“I think it’s more common for you to ask  _ my _ name, next...”

 

“Are you a foreigner? Your Japanese is really good.”

 

The girl sighed, then bit her apple again. “I’m Honoka Kousaka. Does that sound foreign?”

 

There wasn’t any bite at all in Honoka’s voice. Instead, she laughed. Maki flushed. “Well, no...th-that was a slip of the tongue. I meant...you’re not from this  _ town, _ right?”

 

“Nope. From overseas,” Honoka declared.

 

“Where overseas?”

 

“Just over the sea.”

 

They were still standing in front of the apple cart, and the vendor seemed to be watching their conversation closely. There was no telling what kind of gossip would get around if someone heard of a Nishikino conversing with some ragged person from out of town. Maki strolled away, and Honoka followed,  _ crunch, crunch, crunch _ -ing on her apple as they went along. “Just...over the sea,” Maki quoted. Honoka nodded slowly, as if Maki had said something wise that she couldn’t comprehend. “So, why are you here, then, instead of...your side of the sea?”

 

“Business venture,” Honoka said, so quickly that it sounded rehearsed. Not only did it sound rehearsed, but it also sounded...terribly vague.

 

“Of what sort?”

 

“The business sort.”

 

Maki bit her tongue once again. It was rude to be so insistent about digging into the personal affairs of others, she knew that, but there was something strange about that girl that Maki wanted to get to the bottom of. They continued to walk, but any question Maki asked was met with an avoidant answer and a giggle from her new acquaintance. As if it wasn’t already strikingly clear that the girl was foreign, her rudeness really cemented it. Nobody from the noble area that Maki lived in would have  _ dared _ to avoid questions in such a way.  _ They’d at least lie outright, _ Maki thought.

 

It was fun, though. The mystery was no closer to being unraveled, but Maki was entertained. If she had been dumber, she might have given in to the childish rumors that the townspeople had started, because it really was a snoozefest there. Honoka was bringing a little something new to the mix, and Maki gladly accepted it, although she’d never say so aloud.

 

After a while, Maki’s source of fun seemed to get bored with all of the questions. “Seriously, am I being interrogated? Can I ask  _ you _ a couple of questions, for once?”

 

The “for once” made Maki note the time; she  _ had _ been asking questions for quite a while. The sun was setting. She didn’t bother to look at her watch, knowing that the time it read would only make her panic. Although she didn’t care much about the pirate rumors, she knew that her parents did. They were probably going to go hysteric if she wasn’t back by dark. “You can ask me one or two,” she said, relentingly.

 

“What do you all do for fun around here?” Really? That was her first question? Maki had been asking her everything from what her parents were like to her home address, but all Honoka wanted to know was what Maki did for “fun”?

 

“Going to the market is pretty fun, I guess,” Maki said, waving her hands blandly at the people around her. Honoka looked around, then looked back at Maki. She didn’t look too amused. “What? Usually our servants do it for us, so a family going out to the market is an entire outing.”

 

Honoka was chewing at the last bits of the apple. She was pretty much down to the core, but Maki thought it was rude to remark on one’s eating habits...no matter how animalistic. Honoka began to bite at the core, and Maki flinched. “Okay, uh...anything else?”

 

“Sometimes we have tea with other families. I wouldn’t call it fun, but it’s something we do,” Maki tried. Why was she trying to impress some foreigner who dressed like they lived off of table scraps? Still, the girl was acting so indignant, shaking her head as Maki tried to come up with any and everything that could be seen as “fun”. To be fair, Maki didn’t see most of the things she described as fun, herself. If anything, it was all just...time-wasting. Something to do for the day so that you could make it to the next one. That wasn’t really fun, was it...? Maybe Honoka was onto something. “Do you have  _ better _ ideas, then?”

 

“Oh, tons,” Honoka said, flippantly. “I don’t know if you’d be up for it, though...sounds like you’re living life a little too slow.”

 

_ A little? That’s an understatement. _ As aware as Maki was of her terribly boring life, it was still a bit offensive to have a complete stranger telling her that it sucked. Sure, her life was shitty, but it was  _ her _ life. She felt obligated to defend it a little bit, even if her love for it wasn’t exactly wholehearted. “Listen, if you’re going to brag about how  _ interesting _ your life is, then you ought to show me just how interesting it is. Otherwise, you just seem like a jerk.”

 

Honoka raised her eyebrows, then giggled. The only thing that she tossed from her mutilated apple was the stem, and she looked at  _ that _ as if she wanted to eat it... “Okay, okay. I guess I’ll show you something...you’re pretty nice. I think you deserve a little more adventure.”

 

“Glad I earned it,” Maki deadpanned.

* * *

Honoka had told Maki to come to the docks after the sunset. That alone scared Maki beyond any doubt that Honoka was a wild child. However, Maki did as she was told. What kind of woman would she be if she backed down from a challenge?

 

...A smart one, probably.

 

After her parents were snoozing in their bed, Maki slipped out of the house, sweating before she could even step out. The night air wasn’t as hot as during the day, when Maki felt sticky all over. Still, there wasn’t a hint of a chill to be found. As Maki neared the docks, the air got more humid, and that stickiness returned.

 

It felt good, though. Maki could have sworn she even felt the spray of the water as it became even more visible to her. Was it on her cheeks, her eyelashes? It felt even better at night. Had she even been there at night before? Maybe Honoka was onto something.

 

Maki shook the thought out of her head as fast as it appeared. It was obvious that Honoka was talking out of her ass. If there was something interesting at those docks on that night, Maki would eat her hat. In fact, not even Honoka could be found. Maki wondered if the entire thing was a cruel prank, until she heard Honoka’s voice calling out to her in a yell-whisper.

 

Strangely, she was calling Maki from a porthole.

 

Maki tentatively walked over, admiring the ship that Honoka was inside of. It didn’t look like any of the luxury ships Maki had been on before. In fact, although she didn’t go to the dock often, she knew that that ship hadn’t been there before. It looked...really old. Like the pirate ships in Maki’s history books. Maki was afraid that the wooden planks above Honoka would just collapse onto her head at any point. Honoka seemed happy, though, waving Maki over nonchalantly.

 

Approaching the deck that the ship was stationed at, Maki leaned into the porthole...but not too far. One wrong step would send her into the water, and she wasn’t built for swimming. “What are you doing in there?! Who’s ship is that?!”

 

“Friend of a friend’s,” Honoka stated. Being cryptic again. “Come aboard. Try and find me!” Honoka’s head disappeared inside of the ship.

 

Maki imagined getting lost in the ship and never being found.  _ Or being abducted by the pirates inside it, _ she thought, then paused.  _ That rumor is infectious, isn’t it? _

 

Wanting to show her courage, Maki boarded the ship, standing still for a moment or two once she boarded to get used to the rocking of the waves. There really  _ was _ no getting used to it, though. Her outfit might have been similar to that of a sailor, but there was nothing to it besides the fashion. Still, she forged on, calling Honoka’s name as the wooden floorboards creaked beneath her feet. It couldn’t have been  _ that _ hard to find Honoka. Not only was the ship rather small, but Maki didn’t think Honoka had the intelligence to be a good hider.

 

Just as Maki expected, she heard the rustling of another living thing on the ship, and she followed the noise. She was  _ hoping _ it was Honoka. There was no telling what kind of critters might have been hiding on a ship that Honoka was boarding. When Maki finally turned the corner into the room that held the noises, she got a hefty surprise.

 

As if the world had turned upside down, Maki Nishikino was looking at a pirate.

 

The so-called “pirate” before her was half-dressed, struggling to tie the sash around her waist. Maki felt her heart jump, but only for a moment; it was nobody but Honoka, dressed up. Still, the outfit raised some questions.

 

“I didn’t think you’d find me that fast,” Honoka said, quickly adjusting the outfit. She grinned a lopsided grin. “So? How do I look?”

 

Ignoring the fish for compliments, Maki stepped into the room. It was cluttered. Maki hadn’t expected much else from the likes of Honoka, but there was something peculiar about how messy it was. It seemed to glow from all of the shiny trinkets strewn about the room. Maki was too confused to ask about it; after all, Honoka had been either surprising her or keeping silent for the whole day. Aside from all of the “treasure” around the room, there was a dresser with broken drawers and a small bed with mussed blankets. Whose room was it, anyway...? “What’s with the costume? Where did you get it from?”

 

“Well...” Honoka tilted the hat a bit, and the feathers on it swayed. “You know the friend of a friend that owns this ship? Well,  _ their _ friend has a pirate costume, and they left it here! What a coincidence.”

 

“There’s no need to be so vague,” Maki snapped. Honoka simply laughed. As odd as the whole situation felt for Maki, there was something oddly appealing to the outfit, as well. Honoka looked more mature than she did before, with the top of the outfit being cut short so that Maki could see her stomach. There was still a somewhat masculine touch to the outfit, too, but Maki couldn’t name the reason why she felt that way. Perhaps it was the way Honoka carried herself in the clothing, with a swagger that made her look like an actual pirate. The jewelry glimmering around her neck made the experience even more authentic. “You look alright, at least.”

 

“Yeah? Thanks,” Honoka said, smiling. She sat on the bed, leaning back on her palms and crossing her legs. “See? Now,  _ this _ is what I call fun.”

 

Maki blinked. That was it?  _ That _ was Honoka’s definition of fun? “I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we’re not even  _ doing _ anything.”

 

Honoka raised her eyebrows. “But, I bet you’ve never been in a pirate’s ship before.”

 

“I’m not even on a pirate’s ship right now. There’s no way any pirate would ever dock here. And  _ you’re _ not a pirate. You’re wearing a pirate’s clothes. Nothing more.”

 

Honoka clucked her tongue, standing slowly. The heels of her boots clicked on the creaking wooden floorboards as she paced around the room, circling Maki like a shark in the water. Maki stood firm, but she felt her cheeks begin to heat when she realized how closely Honoka was examining her. “Nothing more, hm?” Honoka stopped walking, and the air went silent. Maki could give her credit for knowing how to command the energy of a room, but not much more. “That’s the problem with people like you, Maki-chan. You only see what you want to see, and you think that makes life boring. There’s a lot going on around you that can be fun, but you just choose...not...to see it.”

 

What a shabby crack at sounding wise. Maki didn’t believe it one bit, but...something about the words Honoka was saying gave Maki shivers. What was she  _ really _ trying to say? Or, perhaps, she was just playing the situation up to give Maki a thrill.  _ It’s working... _ “Don’t wander away from the subject. Seriously, you call  _ me _ boring, and your definition of fun is p-pretending like you’re a pirate, of all things-”

 

With a movement so quick that Maki felt air rushing by her, Honoka swirled to Maki’s front, and they were face to face, so close that Maki could see the tiniest scar on Honoka’s neck. More than that, she could see the corner of Honoka’s lip turning upward into a smirk. “Who said I was pretending?” Her hand went up to Maki’s chin, the other hand on her hip. It was an almost comical position, with Honoka being shorter than her (and one year older, Maki learned over the course of the day), but Maki’s heart was still beating hard. “Come on, Maki-chan. Humor me. Let’s say I’m a pirate. Let’s say this is my ship, and I’ve docked here so I can scope out the place and bring my little pirate buddies for a raid. You’ve snuck out of your house, in the dead of night, to come play in a pirate’s pen. Isn’t that a little more entertaining then going to the market? Doesn’t that...make your heart race?”

 

Oh, fuck. Her heart  _ was _ racing. She felt dizzy. It was almost like Honoka had become a different person. She had went from the goofy peasant girl in the marketplace to some sort of seductress...in a pirate costume, at that. “Fine, then. Let’s say you’re a pirate.” Maki swallowed. Should she be scared? Pirates were known to ransack villages, stealing and even killing if they felt like doing so. Even knowing that, Maki was content to stand there, face-to-face with Honoka, her chin in the hands of a pseudo-pirate. _ It’s not like she’s telling the truth. There’s no way she’s telling the truth. _ “Why would you bring me here?”

 

“Don’t you think it gets lonely on the sea?”

 

“Don’t pirates travel in groups?”

 

“There’s a difference between crew members and pretty girls.”

 

Honoka squeezed just a little bit harder on Maki’s chin, leaned just a little bit closer. Maki closed her eyes and let Honoka snag a kiss, the hand on Maki’s face guiding her ever so slightly. Honoka made it clear who was in charge, but maybe she  _ wasn’t _ trying to take charge. Maybe she was trying to lead Maki, to show her all of the things that she’d allegedly been missing.

 

If all the things she’d been missing felt as good as Honoka’s lips, Maki was angry that she’d been missing them. 

 

As the kiss became deeper, Honoka’s hand shifted from her own hip to Maki’s, sliding around to get to Maki’s butt and cup it. Maki was surprised at first, but as she settled into Honoka’s touch, she realized that she shouldn’t have expected anything different. Honoka was playing her character, a  _ pirate, _ who took whatever they could wherever they could get it. Part of Maki was afraid; she was inexperienced, sheltered. However, that was the excitement she’d been looking for. Even if it was fake, she’d play along.

 

“To the bed?” Honoka said, so close to Maki that their lips met when she spoke. Maki nodded with a shaky head, trying to seem less anxious than she was.

 

Honoka led Maki (by her hand, like she was a child) to the bed, pushing her down and then climbing on top of her. Maki initiated that next kiss, looping her arms around Honoka’s shoulders and pulling her close. Her eyes widened when she felt Honoka’s erection pressing against her, raring to go. As enticing as the pirate outfit was, it was in Maki’s way, so she began to pull it off, watching piles and piles of fabric form on the floor. Finally, Honoka’s jewelry landed in the pile, right on top of her hat. 

 

Maki didn’t get a chance to examine the body she’d just revealed, because Honoka was stripping Maki next. She was a bit less careful than Maki...not that Maki was all too careful in the first place. Still, Honoka was less shy about her intentions. Once she had Maki fully undressed, she leaned in for another kiss. That time, instead of going for Maki’s butt, she reached between them to run her nail over Maki’s hardening nipple, making Maki jolt in surprise. “Sensitive,” Honoka remarked, as if it weren’t clear enough already. “I can almost feel your heart beating, you know.”

 

“My heart is on the other side of my chest, Honoka.”

 

“Yup. But it’s beating so hard, I can feel it over here.” Honoka squeezed Maki’s breast to improve her point, before dragging her lips across Maki’s neck. Maki glanced out of the porthole of the ship; the night sky against the rocking waves made her really think about what she was doing. Fucking a near-stranger, all because it gave her excitement. 

 

But, wasn’t that the best part? The lack of reason?

 

No; the best part was Honoka’s hands, doing everything at once. Maki should have expected someone like Honoka to be a frequent multi-tasker, unable to leave anything alone. One hand was still on Maki’s chest, but the other was exploring, feeling up Maki’s abdomen, tracing a finger along the lines of her pubic bone, her hips, her legs, before finally reaching the center of it all. Honoka’s hands were experienced; even Maki, who’d never done such a thing before, could tell. The idea of some other girl being in the same position as her many moons ago was more of a turn-on than a turn-off, Maki hated to admit.

 

“Even if your heart wasn’t beating loud, I think the fact that you’re so wet gives you away,” Honoka said, laughing.

 

Maki didn’t like being teased, no matter how factual the teasing was. Besides, she didn’t want to be the one getting all of the attention, especially if it meant looking so sensitive and needy. In response, she decided to launch her own attack, reaching between them to find Honoka’s shaft.

 

However, before she could, Honoka was pulling Maki up and situating her in her lap. “Not so fast, Maki-chan. Don’t touch the merchandise.”

 

With the way Maki was sitting, Honoka’s dick was pressed up against her, but nowhere near inside her. That was a situation that was incredibly frustrating for both of them, Maki was sure. Maki was no loser, she was no coward, and she didn’t plan on backing down from their little rendezvous. They were going to take it all the way.

 

Despite Honoka’s slowness to act, Maki lifted her hips, reaching down a second time for Honoka’s erection. That time, Honoka didn’t stop her, instead taking the time to kiss up and down the column of Maki’s neck. Maki was a bit distracted by the kisses, but with enough desperation, she was able to get Honoka’s head lined up with her slit, ready for entry. Honoka pulled away from Maki’s neck to steal a kiss on the lips. 

 

It was all moving so fast; Maki was so high on energy that the feeling of Honoka sliding inside of her sent her into a frenzy, her body jolting and pressing hard into Honoka’s. Honoka gripped Maki’s hips hard. Maki wasn’t sure if it was for stabilization, or so that Honoka could keep some kind of control of the situation, but Maki gladly accepted it. Wherever Honoka touched her, she felt warm.

 

“How’s it feel?” Honoka purred, although with labored breath.

 

God, she was so talkative. Maki could hardly gather her thoughts, but Honoka was still down to push Maki’s buttons. Maki set about shutting her up, not even bothering to respond. Although Honoka’s grip was tight, Maki could still move her hips, dragging the heat of Honoka’s dick back and forth across her constricting walls. Honoka’s taunts were replaced with fast, shallow breaths. Maki wanted to go faster, but her vision was getting blurry from all of the new sensations and she wasn’t sure how much more she could take.

 

However, even though she wasn’t doing much in terms of speed, Maki wasn’t too shy to take every inch of Honoka’s length inside of her. Honoka had hardly given Maki a chance to examine her body, but from what Maki could feel pulsing inside her, Honoka was a considerable size. Thankfully, she wasn’t  _ too _ thick, but the fit was snug enough for Maki to feel every movement.

 

And she surely felt it. Honoka started to move with Maki, finally going silent except for little moans. Maki couldn’t keep up with her. Honoka was going much faster than what Maki could handle, plunging Maki into the ecstatic abyss that she was frightfully avoiding. “H-Honoka,” Maki said, shakily. She wasn’t sure whether she wanted to tell Honoka to slow down or keep going, so she just trailed off there, letting Honoka decide what it meant.

 

Honoka decided upon the latter. She hugged Maki so close that they couldn’t even see each other’s faces, moving her hips up and down, up and down, over and over until Maki was nearly drooling. Honoka’s hands started to move again, but that time, she was less talented and more desperate, touching every bit of Maki that she could find. Maki’s skin was sticky with sweat, but Honoka’s hands slid over her just as easily as her cock slid in and out of Maki’s cunt.

 

There was an unbelievable exchange of energy, Maki felt. Each time Honoka slammed back in, she was making Maki jump in excitement. Maki needed every bit of it. Her nails dug into Honoka’s back, making her needs known even though she couldn’t speak. Next, her legs lifted, reeling Honoka in. “You’re not as boring as I had expected,” Honoka said, a clear jab at Maki’s withdrawn demeanor.

 

“Harder,” Maki spat, too bull-headed to back down. “I-I can take it harder...”

 

Honoka took her up on the offer, and Maki felt her stomach tighten and relax with pleasure as Honoka drove into her again and again with not an ounce of force to spare. The feeling was sharp, unrelenting. It made her head spin.  _ Honoka _ made her head spin. To think that Maki was feeling so good at the hand of some odd stranger only made her want more.

 

Honoka seemed intent on giving more to her, too. Honoka was pushing into her hard, quick, moaning right by Maki’s ear. Eventually, her excitement overcame her, and she pushed Maki back into the bed, pinning her by her wrists. Maki got a better look at Honoka’s face. Her breath was labored, but her expression seemed to be determined, as if she couldn’t stop herself no matter how worn out she got.

 

Maki hooked her legs around Honoka’s torso again, yanking her downward. Honoka took that as a sign to give her a sloppy kiss, her strokes slowing for a moment before she got back into her rhythm. Maki mewled in desperation whenever Honoka got distracted. Every part of her body was screaming  _ don’t stop, _ but she couldn’t come up with the words to say it. When their kiss ended, Maki just whispered Honoka’s name over and over until she ran out of breath.

 

Honoka seemed to be getting closer by the second, getting more frantic and slowing down if she felt like she was going over the edge. Maki finally found the words to encourage her lover, however few they were: “Honoka...please make me come...”

 

That must have been the key. Maki’s pussy only got wetter as Honoka plunged in and out of her, making her back arch. Honoka was relying on brute force by then. She was going as fast as she could, soiling the sheets with the force of her thrusts. Maki was crying out loudly, but Honoka was more silent than Maki had expected. 

 

Even as they got closer and closer to their climax, Honoka merely sighed and panted, occasionally whispering Maki’s name with a hitch in her voice at the end. Despite all of Honoka’s excitement, Maki came first, almost terrified because of how hard her orgasm hit her. She shook in Honoka’s arms, and Honoka stilled inside of her, kissing her neck to ease her through it. Was that the rocking of the waves making her head spin, or the feeling of Honoka inside of her? She couldn’t even tell.

 

Maki was shaking with exhaustion by the time Honoka pulled out of her, but it was clear that Honoka wasn’t finished yet. Without being asked, Maki felt her way to Honoka’s dick, shining with Maki’s juices. Maki wrapped her hand around it, and Honoka jerked her hips forward. Really, she didn’t have to do much, as worried as she was about not doing it right; with a few twists of her hand, Honoka’s seed was spilling onto her fingers and her stomach, warm and thick.

 

Honoka collapsed on top of her, groaning, but not before Maki took her hand from between them. Curiously, she swiped some up with her tongue. The taste was...new, to say the least. She didn’t realize Honoka was watching her until it was all gone. “You could have finished me with your mouth, if you wanted to do that,” Honoka whined.

 

“Maybe next time,” Maki said, dryly.

 

With a snort, Honoka said, “But I’m a pirate! There’s no sea a pirate hasn’t traveled. Who’s to say you’ll even see me again? Who knows...maybe I’ll be pushing off to the other side of the planet come tomorrow morning...”

 

Oh. They were still doing that? “Well, by tomorrow morning, I need to be back in bed. So, walk me home.”

 

Honoka seemed disappointed at Maki’s eagerness to leave. Internally, Maki wanted to stay, but she wasn’t at the level of thrill-seeking that allowed her to ignore reality: she couldn’t stay there all night, even if it meant...

 

_ God, I want to do that again. _

 

After a hasty cleanup, Maki was back in her clothes, and Honoka was back in hers (thankfully, not the pirate costume). The docks were empty, but they trod lightly (at least, Maki did). The moon lit their way back to Maki’s town.

 

“Pretty nice place. I oughta stay,” Honoka said, stopped in front of Maki’s house. “Say, is this house yours? Like, you and your family live here?”

 

“No, I just told you to walk me here for fun.”

 

Honoka studied the house for a while, then nodded, turning to Maki with a smile. “Got it! I’ll remember where this is, just in case the wind blows me back in your direction...I don’t want you getting too bored without me.”

 

“If you show up to my house, I’m pretending I don’t know you.” Honoka laughed, and Maki giggled despite herself, even though she was being completely serious. “Good night, Honoka. And...thanks.”

 

“Yarrgh!”

 

Maki turned tail and went in the house with a smile.

* * *

Maki returned to the market day after day in the hopes of seeing her undercover lover again, but before long, she was trying to put the pirate fiasco out of her mind altogether. It wasn’t until early in the morning, a month after her secret joyride, that the past came back to say hello...and it seemed as if the panic was arising from the Nishikino household in particular.

 

Instead of walking downstairs to a nice breakfast cooking, Maki saw one of her family’s servants frantically talking to her father.

 

“What do you  _ mean, _ pirates raided every house in the town?” Maki’s father was shouting, his face red with anger...and fear. Maki felt sorrow for the poor maid on the receiving end. “Nothing in this house has been touched.”

 

“That’s the weirdest part,” the maid said. “Nobody in the town can figure it out, sir. Every town in the house was raided, except for this one...”


End file.
